A Night of Randomness
by Independent Angel
Summary: It's late at night and Sakura, Kero, and Yue have just finished training. When refusing to go to bed, she convinces the two to play a little game before bed. Little do they know that the game is called Truth or Dare. PLS REVIEW


It's late at night, and Kero, Yue, and Sakura have just finished her training

_**It's late at night, and Kero, Yue, and Sakura have just finished her training. When refusing to fall asleep, she convinces Yue and Kero to play a game. It turns out that this game is Truth or Dare.**_

**Truth or Dare**

Sakura had stared at her blank page, her eyes feeling slightly heavy as she looked at the time. If her older brother had found out about her late night, he might have given her a slight lecture on her "un-healthy-ness." But seeing as she spent basically the entire night trying to draw her small guardian, Kero-Chan, she had given up on the fact of sleep. It was a Friday night, anyway.

"Sakura, can you please just get some rest?" Kero asked, landing his small little tush on the side of her desk. Sakura gave a weak smile, giggling slightly. Shifting her gaze, she saw Yue standing on the side of her room, with his arms crossed as usual. After another night of training, they sat outside as the cold air rushed through the hours.

"Sakura, I believe that Keroberos is correct. You must rest for tonight. The training was more complicated than it usually is," Yue has spoken, quieter than usual in order not to bother Fujitaka or Toya. Sakura has sighed, getting up from her chair and sitting on her soft bed.

"No," she whispered, mainly towards herself. Nevertheless, Yue and Kero heard her, only to face their mistress as Sakura seemed to be in a head of thought. "Let's play a game," she announced, resting her head on the bed. Kero had given a quizzical look, whereas Yue had narrowed his eyes at the young mistress.

"A game?" Yue asked. "In the middle of the night? Are you in your right head?" Sakura had laughed at that, sitting up again as she saw the tiny borrowed form of Keroberos.

"Well, what type of game?" Kero had asked, seeming to be slightly interested in Sakura's random request. Yue still seemed emotionless, just like always. Sakura had grinned deviously, as if having some evil thoughts in her head.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Yue asked, desperately trying to sound calm when in reality – to his own head – he was merely mortified. He had never seen his mistress so determined to be keeping awake, but that was probably her plan.

"If we play a game," Sakura has said, "I'll go to bed early tomorrow." The two guardians were taken aback by Sakura's mischievous request.

"On a _Saturday_ night?" Kero asked, as if something of his prized possession was taken away. "When we watch movies and eat…pudding?" he whimpered, his tiny beady eyes starting to swell up in tears. Sakura had rolled her eyes playfully as Yue had taken this into a more serious toll.

"If it will make you go to bed," Yue had begun, although his voice seemed to be uncertain of Sakura's suspicious plan. "I have no choice to agree to your possibly-sadistic-game."

"I protest!" Kero shouted, followed by Yue's and Sakura's shushing. Kero grumbled to himself. "It means _I_ have to sacrifice something, too!" Yue, still his arms crossed, felt his eye twitch at Kero's pathetic whining. But as Kero turned to see his younger brother looking frustrated, he sighed regretfully, and agreed.

"Yes!" Sakura whispered, suddenly standing up beside her bed. Yue eyed her carefully, as if knowing of her devious plans. "We're gonna play Truth or Dare!" she announced, smiling evilly at her two guardians. Their eyes wide, Yue seemed utterly clueless whereas Kero seemed to be horrified of agreeing into the evil game. Kero turned his head to face Yue.

"I blame _you_," Kero whispered under his breath. Yue didn't bother to look at Kero but just stare as his mistress, confused more than ever.

"And what is this game about?" he asked suddenly. Kero had slowly landed onto Sakura's lap, as if he were defeated in a battle between him and pudding….or maybe a giant chocolate chip cookie.

"It's a game when a person would ask another if they would rather answer any type of question in truth, or by doing any type of dare!" Sakura laughed, suddenly shushing herself. "You can't do more than two truths in a row, you can't decline any dares, and you must answer truth questions honestly!"

"I'll start," Kero sighed, solemnly. But suddenly, as if a breath of determination had engulfed him, Kero turned his head to face Yue. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth…" Yue said, uncertain of his answer. Sakura had, too, given an evil grin as Kero ran through all hard-answering questions in his head. "Yue, if you had to chose between Syaoran Li or Toya Kinomoto to make out with –in order to save the world of ultimate destruction – who would you chose?" Immediately, Yue had shot a look of disgust at Kero.

"What kind of question is _that_? Why would I _ever_ need to do anything that disturbing to save the world?" Yue asked, now sitting down on the ground, joining Kero and Sakura. Kero had sighed, annoyed.

"That's the point, Yue. You don't _really_ need to do that, you just answer truthfully," Kero replied calmly. As if switching into different personalities, his emotions became enraged. "NOW PICK ONE!" Yue started blankly at his older brother and mistress.

"I would die," Yue replied, his face still horror-struck. Sakura narrowed her eyes as him, which was miraculous because she rarely ever questioned him.

"Death isn't an option," she said. Yue was taken aback by her reply.

"You never said that," he shot back, trying to sound calm. He was now learning how easy it was to manipulate the truth, and the fact that how embarrassing that could be.

"I didn't have to," Sakura sighed. "It's naturally in there." Yue had given a look of frustration and sighed. Lowering his head, he mumbled his answer, which wasn't audible towards Kero or Sakura.

"Sorry, we couldn't hear you," Kero said, suddenly taking flight an slowly drifting towards Yue. He had mumbled again, but Kero still resulted in confusion.

"Ooh-ya, I am mortal?" Kero asked, completely confused of Yue's mumbling. As if suddenly enraged, Yue shouted his answer.

"TOYA KINOMOTO!" he screamed. Sakura had gasped loudly, covering her mouth. As if on cue, Toya had burst into Sakura's room, looking like an un-dead zombie with the breath to match.

"WHAT?" he shouted, obviously annoyed. Sakura had given a shocked, look, looking somewhat embarrassed.

"Sorry, we were playing truth or dare," she giggled nervously. Toya had scanned the room, his lazy eyes looking towards Yue. "We were asking if Yue would save the world and he had to make out with either you or Syaoran Li, he chose you," she admitted. Toya had narrowed his eyes at Yue, shaking his eyes.

"You sick perv!" he yelled, making Sakura stifle her laughter. "You're supposed to be her damn guardian, and you let her play these kinds of games? You twisted, sick-o," he shouted, angrily gripping the door knob. Turning around, he headed towards his room again, only for Kero and Sakura to hear Toya's complaints.

"That," Yue began, his eyes closed, "was not fair." Sakura had shrugged, giggling lightly.

"Oh well," she sighed. "Chose your next victim!' she cried, cheerfully.

"Sakura," Yue had announced, making her suddenly stop her laughing. Opening his eyes, he looked seriously at her. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Sakura said, slightly determined to show she wasn't a chicken. Yue had sighed, looking disappointed.

"I dare you," Yue began, and looked around as if searching for a dare idea. "I dare you to call someone in the middle of the night, right now, a random number. What you say on the phone is up to you," Yue had said. Sakura was slightly impressed of Yue's dare. It was corny, but still impressive…for him, anyway.

Sakura immediately called a random number, her mind racing, trying to think of what to say to this random person. She heard a young woman answer the phone; she took a deep breath and tried to say something.

"I KNOW YOU LIKE PENISES!" Sakura had shouted, immediately turning off the phone right after. Her eyes were tight closed as she regained her regular breath. Opening her left eye lid, she saw both Kero and Yue looking horror-struck at her.

"That," he began, as if on the verge of burst out in laughter, "was not what I had in mind." Kero had laughed anyway, twirling in the air as he accidentally bumped into Yue's face.

"That was funny anyway," he sighed. Sakura had looked over at Kero and he immediately knew what she was going to ask. "I'll do a dare," he sighed.

"Fine," she replied slyly. "I dare you to fly into our neighbour's window and start hitting it until someone _almost_ looks out the window," she said. Kero had widened his eyes, shaking his head in disbelief. He floated over to the window, opening it as he flew to the neighbour's window. A split second later, Sakura and Yue heard very disturbing noises not too far away. Sakura's eyes were widened horrifically, as if too terrified to find out what Kero was doing. Yue, on the other hand, was twitching in annoyance.

Kero returned in a hurry, fly closely to Sakura.

"She…she almost saw me!" Kero sighed, but suddenly laughing in tiny fits of giggles. "That was one of the most hilarious things I've ever done!" he shouted.

"What did you do?" Sakura asked, her eyes blinking. "Hump the window?" Kero smiled sheepishly as Sakura had sighed.

"Basically," Kero replied. Sakura had rolled her eyes, her green eyes suddenly seemed to be asleep. Yue had sighed, standing up as his height had loomed over Sakura.

"You are going to bed, _now_," Yue demanded, picking her up. Sakura had whined like a little child, waving her arms like a newborn baby.

"Is she _drunk_?" Kero asked. Yue eyed Kero as he placed Sakura on her bed.

A simple game of Truth or Dare, maybe, but the game was not over. No…it would resume tomorrow, and tomorrow would be the day we would commence chaos.

**Yes, a little random. **


End file.
